Need You
by hudmelsonberry
Summary: "Kurt, I need you."... "I'm here. No one is going to hurt you now." R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a bit of a sequel to my story "Older Brother" (you don't necessarily need to read that one first, unless you want a bit more background into what's going on here). It's going to be super angsty with a lot of Klaine fluffiness mixed in with it all (of course haha).**

**So, yes, super angsty. Read at own risk.**

**A few more things that you should know:**

**1)There is mentions of Finchel in this. I say this because I know a lot of people don't like Finchel, but I love them (yay that they're canon again). I always warn people when I put Finchel in my stories.**

**2) Blaine lives at home as opposed to at Dalton. This is just because it helps my story flow better and make more sense.**

**3) The italicized part is the story Blaine tells Kurt**

**Okay, long author's note over now.**

I was just sitting down to do my homework after a long day when my cell phone rang.

_You make me... feel like I'm living a teenage dream..._

Blaine. The French revolution could wait.

"Hey, babe," I said, putting the phone to my ear.

"Kurt." That was it. Just my name. He sounded so... so broken. Lost. "Kurt," he repeated and I could hear the obvious pain in his voice, the effort he was putting into that one word.

"Blaine, are you okay?"

"I - I need you, Kurt."

I was starting to get scared by this point. "What's wrong?"

"Joey... and he..." he trailed off, so I knew it had to be bad - Blaine was hardly ever at a loss for words. "I just really need you right now. Can you come?"

"Of course, baby," I said, already searching for my keys. I found them, but my hands were shaking so badly that I knew I'd never be able to drive. I needed to go find Finn. "I'll be right there." Blaine lived an hour away, but I knew that if I drove fast enough, I could make the trip in about thirty minutes.

"Hurry." I promised him that I would and then went across the hall to Finn's room.

"Finn!" I pounded on the door, not caring that it was close to eleven o'clock at night and he was probably already in bed. "Finn!" I tried again.

Pajama clad and bleary-eyed, he opened the door. "Wha?" he slurred, sleep in his voice.

"It - it's Blaine, Finn. I - I think he's in trouble and I c-can't drive. I need your help."

"What's wrong with him?" he asked, more alert now.

"I don't know. I j-just need you to drive me t-to his house. I'm s-scared, Finn."

"Don't worry about it, Kurt. We'll help him, okay?" I nodded and Finn grabbed a sweatshirt and shoved his feet into a pair of shoes. "Give me your keys." I numbly handed them over. "All right, let's go." I followed him down the stairs and out of the house, not caring that we could get in trouble since we were going out past curfew. All I could focus on was getting to Blaine's house and making sure he was okay.

* * *

><p>The entire ride over, I was shaking so violently I wasn't sure I'd be able to stop. I just kept running through the worst-case scenarios in my head. What could Joey have possibly done to Blaine. Oh, God, what if it was about what happened earlier? What if Blaine was hurt and it was all my fault? I'd never be able to forgive myself. "He's okay, Kurt. We're almost there," Finn kept saying, though I heard the worry in his voice. When we first got in the car, I'd told him about Joey and the incident earlier and, though he didn't say anything, I knew it made him angry. And now he sounded worried about what Joey might have done to Blaine, which made me panic more.<p>

We pulled up to the house and I was out of the car before Finn had put it in park. I saw Blaine sitting on the front steps and I ran to him. When I got close enough to see him, I saw that his lip was swollen and his eye on its way to being black. "Kurt," he choked out, wincing as he spoke, which made me think that some of his ribs were at least bruised - possibly even broken.

"Blaine," I said so softly I couldn't be sure I'd actually spoken aloud at all. I dropped to my knees in front of him and cradled his face in my hands, trying to touch it as lightly as I could. But apparently even my feather-light touch was too much, because he hissed through his teeth. "Sorry," I apologized, the tears coming before I could stop them.

"Don't," he breathed. "Don't... cry, baby."

"It's all my fault," I cried, hanging my head.

"No," he said, wincing and groaning as he tried to put his arms around me. "It's Joey's fault. Never, ever blame yourself because he... has... issues."

"Blaine?" Finn asked, approaching us. "What happened to you?" He shook his head. "Okay, you don't have to tell us now. Kurt... can you help him to the car? We need to get him to our house - he can't stay here anymore." I nodded, surprised. My brother usually wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, but I was glad that he was taking charge right now. I could barely form a coherent thought.

I helped Blaine to his feet, wincing every time he did. "What about his stuff?" I asked Finn as we hobbled to the car.

"We'll figure that out later," he replied as I helped Blaine into the backseat. "Now, whatever you do, don't let him fall asleep. He might have a concussion or something." I had a feeling that Finn knew about concussions from personal experience.

We took the drive home more carefully than we had before, me mumuring to Blaine over and over again.

"I'm here, nothing's going to hurt you now. I'm here."

* * *

><p>When we got home, the living room light was on, which meant that my parents were up, waiting for us. I helped Blaine out of the car and lifted his head in my hand. "Stay awake, sweetie, okay?"<p>

"But I'm so tired," he whined.

"I know, but you have to stay awake. Can you do that for me?" He nodded numbly and I led him up the house, where Finn was holding the door open for us.

"Finn? Kurt?" I heard my stepmom Carole call, coming into the front hall. "Where were you... Oh, my goodness! Blaine, what happened to you?" She rushed over and took Blaine from me, but he held fast to my hand and we moved into the living room, where my dad was sitting.

"What happened?" he asked as Carole set Blaine down on the couch, with me next to him

Finn shrugged. "I - I don't know," I stammered. We all turned to Blaine. He shook his head. "Come on, baby." He shook his head again. "You have to tell us. We can't help you if you don't tell us." He took a deep, shaky breath and then began to tell his story.

_"Love you, too," Blaine said to Kurt, giving him one final kiss before Kurt walked back to his car. Blaine watched him drive away, then unlocked the door and walked into the house._

_It was sort of late and all of the lights were off, but Blaine didn't want to wake up his family, so he tried to find his way to the stairs in the dark. Suddenly, one of the lights in the living room to his left turned on. "Oh, hey, Blaine." Great, it was Joey. Blaine had just had one of the best nights of his life and he really didn't want his jerk of a brother ruining it._

_"What do you want, Joey?" he asked snippily._

_"Someone's got a bit of a temper."_

_"I'm tired, Joey. So if you have something to say, just say it."_

_"You know what I want to talk about."_

_Blaine sighed. "You want me to say it? Fine... I'm gay! Big fucking deal." Blaine usually didn't swear, but he got enough crap from his dad for being gay. He didn't need it from his brother, too._

_"It _is _a big deal, Blaine. What if any of my friends found out that my brother likes kissing boys? It's bad enough that you sing and play that gay-ass guitar all the time. I'd never hear the end of it."_

_"Oh, no," Blaine said sarcastically. "A bunch of ignorant meatheads aren't going to like me. How will I _ever _survive?" Before he knew what happened, Joey had crossed the room and slapped Blaine across the face. He staggered backwards, shocked._

_"Don't you _ever _talk about my friends like that! At least they're normal, unlike you."_

_"Yeah, your friends are totally normal. Doesn't one of them have, like, three kids that he can't afford to feed? Oh... and let's not forget your buddy, Cody. How's he doing? Still in rehab?" From what little Blaine could see of Joey's face, he was postively livid. "Face it, Joey, your life is going absolutely nowhere." Blaine knew that as soon as he said it, it was the wrong move, but he really was tired of being put down because the person he was in love with happened to be named Kurt._

_"You know what we used to do to fags like you in high school, Blainey?" Joey asked, his voice scary-calm. Blaine had a sense of deja vu and it wasn't something he wanted to revisit. But it was too late - Joey reached out and punched Blaine square in the eye, knocking him to the ground. He bit back a scream as his head bounced off the bottom stair. He saw stars, but before he could move an inch, Joey was kicking every inch of him he could reach. One of the kicks connected with his mouth and Blaine tasted blood. Minutes, hours, maybe even years later, Joey tired himself out and stepped over Blaine, who was curled in the fetal position. "Maybe that'll teach you." And then he was gone._

_Blaine lied there for God knows how long. When he managed to move his head, he saw his phone laying just out of arms' reach. It took a while, but he was finally able to get ahold of the device. He stared at it, wondering who to call. Wes and David were both away at college and all of his Dalton friends were at school and couldn't leave. He couldn't call the police because they'd tell his parents and his dad would inevitably take Joey's side and make the whole thing Blaine's fault. He stared at the screen, which was getting blurrier by the second. Despite that, however, he could still make out the picture on his background._

_Kurt._

_Of course._

_He started to dial._

I was angry. No, that was strong enough. I was positively livid. How _dare _he do that to Blaine? I started to cry, rubbing circles into Blaine's back. "Oh, baby. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." I kissed his shoulder, one of the few places I knew it wouldn't hurt.

My dad stood up. "Burt, where are you going?" Carole asked.

"I need to go have a word with this Joey guy." He turned to Finn. "I'm gonna need you to come with me, Finn." He nodded. Both my brother and my dad were very protective of me and since Blaine was practically an extension of myself, they protective of him, too. They considered him family and they would do anything for their family. Grabbing his keys, he turned back to Carole. "I want you guys to get Blaine to the hospital. And call me to tell me what the doctor says."

"Okay," Carole said.

And then my dad and Finn were out the door.

**So this is going to be a two-shot. Next chapter will be Burt and Finn confronting Joey. Dun dun dun **

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the faves and alerts everyone! And thanks to MissusNorris, Forwoodx3 ,AweSoMeLAgain, kurtcoblaine-klainetrain, and Colorblind City for reviewing!**

**Special Note: Forwoodx3... you said that Joey should be called Joe because Joey is too innocent-sounding. Well, I contemplated that. But then I decided that I wanted to have Joey appear to be innocent to the world, when really he's a horrible, horrible person. It'll make it harder for anyone to believe Blaine's story if they think Joey is a perfect little angel (kinda like Karofsky after the whole thing in Never Been Kissed). Hope that makes sense!**

**Well, on with the story!**

Finn had never seen Burt so angry. Not even when he found out that Karofsky had threatened to kill Kurt and he'd pushed him up against that wall (which was pretty badass, if you ask Finn). It must have had something to do with the fact that he considered Blaine a son since Blaine's own dad had all but disowned him. And to see someone you cared about that much hurt the way Blaine was hurt... yeah, that would piss anyone off. Finn himself was pissed, but he knew he had to control himself so he could keep Burt from killing this Joey guy.

As they drove, Kurt was texting Finn the directions since he hadn't remembered them from when he drove there before.

_BTW, how is he? - Finn_

_IDK... the dr won't let me see him :'( - Kurt_

_I'm sure he's fine... just think positive baby brother - Finn_

_I'm older haha - Kurt_

_I'm taller so :p - Finn _

_Whatever - Kurt_

_Just keep us posted okay? - Finn_

_K - Kurt_

Finn pocketed his phone as they pulled up to Blaine's house, which was completely dark, not that Finn nor Burt cared about that. Burt killed the engine and both of them got out of the car. "Burt, wait." Finn put a hand on his stepdad's arm. "Just stay calm, okay? I know you probably want to kill the bastard - I know I do - but I don't really want my dad in jail for murder."

"Yeah, I know," Burt said before they walked up the front steps. He knocked rang the bell, waited, then rang it again when no one answered.

This time a few lights came on and a man that Finn assumed to be Blaine's dad opened the door. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" Since Finn actually had no idea what time it was, he checked his watch. Close to three in the morning. Huh. Well, whatever, it's not like the time really mattered. "Better yet, who are you?"

"I'm Burt Hummel and this is my son, Finn. Is Joey here?" Finn was impressed by how calm and rational Burt sounded.

"What could you possibly need with my son at three in the morning?"

"We just need to speak with him about something."

"What?" Mr. Anderson asked and Finn spoke up before Burt had the chance.

"We need to talk to him about the fact he friggin' beat up Blaine. You know, your other son? Did you even notice he's not here?" He paused for a second. "No, I guess you didn't, did you? You know, considering the fact that you don't give a damn about him."

"Finn..." Burt said warningly, putting a hand on his arm. Finn took a deep breath, steadying himself. He knew they wouldn't get anywhere if he kept blowing up like that.

"I don't appreciate being spoken to like that."

"I'm sorry," Burt apologized. "Finn is just really... passionate when it comes to the people he cares about. As am I. So could we, please, just speak to Joey? It shouldn't take more than a few minutes."

Mr. Anderson crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the doorframe. With a sense of revulsion, Finn realized that that was exactly how Blaine stood sometimes (minus the look of contempt, of course). "I still don't understand what you need with him."

Finn couldn't help himself. This man just made him so angry that he saw red and his stomach churned. "Are you stupid? I _just _told you that he _beat up Blaine. _Who, I might add, is at the hospital right now."

"Control your son," Mr. Anderson snapped at Burt.

"Don't talk to my dad like that!"

"Finn, calm down."

"Burt, I'm sorry, but I can't take it. Blaine's in the hospital and Kurt is five seconds away from a mental breakdown and this guy -" he pointed at Mr. Anderson "- doesn't care enough about his own kid to let us talk to the guy who is responsible for it."

"What do you mean, Blaine's in the hospital?" Mr. Anderson demanded.

"Oh, now you care!" Finn said, throwing his hands up.

"Finn!" Burt said sharply and Finn fell quiet. "To answer your question, Mr. Anderson, yes, Blaine is in the hospital. Finn and my other son Kurt brought him to out house pretty badly beaten up." He paused to let that sink in. Mr. Anderson's face didn't change. Finn's hands balled into fists. "When we asked him, he said that Joey beat him up. We just wanted to talk to him to get his side of the story before we get the police involved." On the drive over, Finn had asked why Burt hadn't immediately called the cops. Burt said that they would, but he wanted to get Joey's side of the story before they did - that way, they had all their bases covered.

"Well, I'm sorry that you had to drive out here so late at night, Mr. Hummel," Mr. Anderson said, straightening. "But I don't think Joey would have done something like that."

"Excuse me?" Uh-oh, Burt was getting mad. This wasn't going to be good (for Mr. Anderson, that is. It would be plenty entertaining for Finn).

"I said that I don't think Joey would have beaten up his own brother. I mean, what reason would he have to?"

"From what I gathered, it was because Blaine's gay. Blaine said that Joey... didn't like it very much and tried to beat it out of him. Or so I'm assuming. You see, Blaine couldn't talk very well," he added, trying to get Mr. Anderson to care even a little bit that his younger son was severely injured.

Mr. Anderson sighed like this was a huge waste of his time. "I can see that you are very adamant about this. So, let me go get Joey and we'll settle this whole thing, okay?"

"Thank you," Burt said and Mr. Anderson disappeared into the house.

"What now?"

"Let's just hear what he has to say. And text Kurt to see how Blaine's doing."

"Okay." He pulled out his phone, but paused. "He's not staying here, is he?" he asked, writing a message to Kurt.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Finn nodded, knowing that Burt would do whatever it took to keep Blaine away from these people that obviously didn't care about him. Which was something Finn could relate to - next to his family and his girlfriend Rachel, there probably wasn't anyone he cared more about than Blaine, who was like a second brother to him.

The two waited for a few minutes and then Mr. Anderson reappeared, this time accompanied by a younger man. He was at least twenty-five and looked exactly like Blaine - except he was about five inches taller (still a lot shorter than Finn, though, which he could if he needed to), a lot bulkier, and had a military buzz cut. "So you're the people who think I beat up my brother." It wasn't a question.

"We're just telling you what Blaine told us."

"And you believe him?"

"I don't have reason not to. Blaine's never lied to me before." Which was true - Blaine (like Kurt) was one of those brutally honest people who told you the truth no matter how much it hurt.

Joey snorted. "Okay," he said skeptically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Finn asked hotly.

"Oh, nothing, really. Just that he's been lying to you since you met him. My brother's not gay," he added when Finn and Burt just stared at him.

Finn actually had to laugh out loud at that one. If Blaine wasn't gay, then he was a damn good actor. Finn had lost count of how many times he'd walked in on Kurt and Blaine in... er, compromising positions. "If Blaine's not gay, then I'm freakin' Fred Astaire." And anyone who knew Finn could readily attest that he was not - nor would he ever be - Fred Astaire.

"I have to agree with Joey," Mr. Anderson interjected. "I personally think that Blaine's just confused. Maybe if he stopped dating that... can you even call him a boy?"

"Hey! That's my son!"

Mr. Anderson shrugged and continued. "I think he just needs to date a girl to..."

"FYI, he already has," Finn said. Did this man really know that little about his own kid? Seriously, Burt and his mom probably knew more about Finn's and Kurt's lives than any of them probably wanted to. "And when she kissed him, I believe his exact words were ' Yep, I'm gay. One hundred percent gay. Thank you so much for clearing that up, Rachel.' So, yeah, I don't think he's confused."

Mr. Anderson waved his hand, like what Finn just said meant nothing. "Either way, I still think Blaine's lying. Joey's a good kid - he would never hurt a fly." As if on cue, Finn's phone vibrated in his hand. Opening the text, he read:

_He's ok, i guess. he has a concussion, 3 broken ribs, 2 bruised ribs, and had to have 3 stitches on the inside of his lip. he's alive, so that's a good thing. but the dr said no kissing till the stitches r out :( - Kurt_

Finn laughed just as another text came in.

_Also, they r keeping him here for at least a day to watch him. And... they called the cops. they should be there soon - Kurt_

_kk. I'll let them kno. Oh, btw, tell Blaine he's living w/us from now on - Finn_

_Really? - Kurt_

_He's family, Kurt. of course - Finn_

_Aww... don't you dare make me cry finn hudson - Kurt_

_:) - Finn_

He looked up from his phone. "Well, you may not believe him, but the hospital sure did. Guess a concussion, three broken ribs, two bruised ribs, and stitches on the inside of his lip kind of speak for themselves. The cops are on their way." He held up his iPhone as proof.

"That little fag!" Joey swore and Finn had a hard time _not _punching him in the face - he really hated that word (above all other gay slurs, that was the one that really got to him).

"Don't worry, Joey. We'll sort this whole thing out. We'll tell them what really happened and then when Blaine gets home, we'll make him tell the truth, too."

"Um, that's going to be a problem," Burt said. Both Joey and Mr. Anderson looked at him. "You see, Blaine isn't coming back here. He's going to live with me and my family."

"You can't do that. You can't just take my child away from me." As if he cared anyway - he was probably just worried about what his neighbors would think.

"Blaine's eighteen - he can leave home whenever he wants," Finn said logically. "Why he hasn't already is beyond me."

"Finn, go get some of Blaine's things, okay? We'll come back for the rest later." Finn nodded, then made to go into the house, but Joey blocked his path.

Finn looked down at him. "You might want to move. Because right now, I'm pretty pissed at you and I'd love an excuse to punch you in the face." Joey looked up at Finn, probably shocked that he was a good three inches taller than him, and moved out of the way. Finn walked into the house and up the stairs.

He found Blaine's room pretty easily and grabbed the biggest suitcase he could find out of the closet. Without even looking at what he was grabbing, he started throwing random clothes and other such items into the suitcase, stuffing it to the point where it barely closed. It wasn't everything, but it was a good start. As he turned to leave, he noticed a gleam of silver from the nightstand. He looked at it and saw that it was a picture frame - one that housed a picture of Kurt. Smiling, Finn took the picture and tucked it under his arm, knowing that Blaine was going to want it when he was stuck in the hospital for the next few days.

When he got back down stairs, he apparently came in the middle of a conversation because he heard Mr. Anderson say, "...and tell him he's not welcome here anymore."

"Oh, like he was before," Finn said, pushing past him and Joey, lugging Blaine's suitcase behind him and keeping a tight hold on the picture frame. "We'll be back for the rest later," he called over his shoulder as he and Burt walked to the car. He put the suitcase in the trunk, but kept the picture with him.

As they drove to the hospital, Burt said, "I'm really proud of you, Finn. I thought you were going to lose it a few times, but you kept yourself in check."

"Yeah, well, I didn't want to lower myself to their level. Though punching either of them would have felt so good."

Burt laughed. "I agree."

* * *

><p><em>Kurt POV<em>

"Kurt, why are you crying? I'm okay," Blaine said, his voice a little weird since he was trying to talk around the stitches in his lip.

"It's not that." I wiped eyes on the sleeve of my sweatshirt. "It's... this." I handed him my phone, where my most recent conversation with Finn (the one where he called Blaine family) was displayed. He read it and then looked at me, his beautiful hazel eyes brimming with tears.

"Really? I'm coming to live with you?" I nodded, new tears (these are happy tears, by the way) falling onto my cheeks. Blaine scooted over in the bed and patted the empty space next to him. I lied down and he rested his head on my chest. "I love you," he said.

"I love you more," I replied, playing with his curls.

"Impossible." Then he lifted his head and was about to kiss me when I turned my head.

"You heard what the doctor said, Blaine. I don't want to screw up your stitches."

"Fine," he pouted, putting his head back on my chest. After I reminded him that he couldn't sleep, he said, "Can you believe that we'll get to spend every night like this? Just you and me?" I had to admit, that pretty much sounded like Heaven.

I looked over at my phone, which I had put on the nightstand, to see one particular message from Finn displayed.

_He's family, Kurt. of course_

_Yes, _I thought. _He _is _family. _

_My _family.

**Wow, that was so long. Probably the longest I've ever written! I hope I didn't lose anyone halfway through or anything. I also apologize for the crap ending - I just wanted to finish this. Hope you guys like it (I think it's meh, but what counts is what you all think).**

**Review!**


End file.
